King of Freedom
by singasongthatnooneelseknows
Summary: This is one of two Stories that are back to back All honesty I can't really think of any other way to explain I'm rating it M just to be careful


It starts off after Luffy beat Crocodile and Cobra is carrying Luffy

The five escape through a back ally four are walking one is being dragged "Why my foot!?" Ussop shouts

The party of five meets up with a party of three "Who are you people?" Cobra asks as he shifts Luffy's weight making him slip off before he meets the ground a pair of hands grows out and catches him

"They are his crew" Robin come walking out from behind him "Hello again" Everyone readies themselves

Cobra put himself in the middle "I see so you're the Pirates that brought Vivi home" Everyone attack

Vivi comes around the corner just in time "Everyone!?" she said getting their attention "Papa!?" Hearing this made them all come to a screeching halt

"Papa?" Sanji looks at Cobra "Y-y-y-y-your Vivi's father!?" Sanji jumps back a few feet and straightened himself up a bit, with his hands by his side he bows his head "Please forgive me, Father-in-law. Sama for not recognizing you"

He raises an eyebrow "Father-in-law?"

Before Sanji could answer Nami curve stomps him into the ground "Ignore him"

"So you're the king?" Zoro trying to hold back his laughter

When Vivi's eyes meet Robins she attacks, before she makes contact she is stopped by a bunch of hands "Hold on there princess slow down"

While Robin deals with Vivi, Cobra walks over to a near by wall and lays him down "You see Vivi I accepted my death, but this young man in the conditions he is in saved us both" Robin feels the tug so she goes over to where Cobra lays him down and sat next to him, hearing this brought the warmth back to her smile

After she feels Vivi relaxes she reveals her part "I wanted to die down there too, I gave up completely, but this man here didn't let me die so now I'm apart of his crew"

"What!?" All six of them yelled

"I can vouch for her I heard him make her apart of his crew" Cobra raised his hands "And as an apology, he ordered her to weed out all of Baroque Works in both the Royal and rebellion army"

Robin nods her head "It's true I know who is from Baroque Works each and everyone on both sides" She interrupted by Sanji trying to pull Luffy's hand off her, but the harder he tried the more painful it became for her

"Robin, why are you holding Luffy's hand?" Vivi ask with a sweat drop

"I'm not, he just won't let go" Robin points at Luffy, with a wave of her hand she throws him into the wall

"Well that's enough of that, Vivi you need to head back to the crowd that's waiting for you and your father" Zoro removes his swords and sits down leaning against the wall

"He's right you and your father need to get back to your people your needed now more than ever" Ussop said trying to sound strong

"Then all of you should"

"Vivi you should know this about us by now" Sanji puts on the best smile he could "We're a bunch of people who are wanted dead or alive so it's best if we stay unknown"

Nami's legs finally gave out from under her "Ya we will meet you at the palace later on" Chopper whines about how hungry he is

"Princess, Cobra you don't need to worry I'll watch over them and bring them to the palace," Robin said with a smile, father and daughter nod and walk away as soon as they were out of sight one by one the collapse into dream land

Robin sit there as a warm true smile spread across her face "Everyone I'm sorry for putting you all through all that I did" Her gaze falls down to the hand that's holding her hand after feeling it tightened and releases she follows it to the man it belongs to "Please take good care of me" she said as she stares at him "Captain ." Saying this doesn't feel right to her.

* * *

While Hina visit Smoker

"What do you mean leave them; we have this perfect opportunity to arrest them all in their current state this is a one shot in a million!" A marine soldier

"I know, but I will not allow anybody to arrest them"

"But" Before the solder could say any more hands sprout out from behind putting him in a hold, Robin walks out from behind the corner

"Robin release him this instance!" T orders

Another soldier tried to speak up only to put in the same hold T looks behind her seeing only one third of her men were put into a submissive hold, before Robin said anything she pulls up his shirt showing he was apart of Baroque Works "Don't put me and you marines in the same category" Robin throws him to her feet "Let me ask you something, how did Baroque Works go so long with out being detected by you marines" T stood there glaring at Robin letting the word sink in before she goes wide eyed "That's right" As the solder escorted the Baroque Works against away Robin pulls out a twenty page stack, throwing it to T "That's a list of name and faces of all Baroque Works who have infiltrated the Marine core base"

"Thank you, but why are you doing this" T ask with her hand on her sword

"Like I said before don't put me in the same category as you marines you idiot follow orders with out question just because the person is in a higher rank and the reason I'm doing this is as an apology, my captain over there order to clear my name in Baroque Works is to weed out all the against in **all** so that means you marines as well" Robin walks way using her ability to walk her new crew to the palace

T draws her sword "Hold it!" she orders

"Didn't you say you wouldn't allow anyone to touch us, typical of a marine to back stab, but heck it part of your code isn't it?" Robin's words sharpen by twenty years

A tic mark pulse on her forehead "Everyone takes those traitors away and throw them into the prison cell on the ship" T turns faces Robin "Don't you dare compare us to you Pirates" she snarls

"You're right, you're worst" The words leave Robin's lips like frozen knives

It's night time now everyone is in the same room snoring up a storm except three

Igaram walks in seeing Vivi and Robin looking out the window "Princess Vivi, you're still awake, having trouble sleeping?"

"No, I just wish to watch the rain some more" Igaram chuckles

He looks over at Robin "And you are you having trouble sleeping?"

She gives him a smile "Yes I'm still getting used to this" she lifts her hand that Luffy still is holding on to

"He seems to be determine to let you know he won't let you go" head over and tucks everyone back into bed

"Yes it seems so" Robin giggles "Well I'll try and go to bed good night you two" Robin walks over to her bed that's on the right side of Nami's bed

"Excuses me but if you don't mind me asking but what will you be doing tomorrow" Igaram ask after he tucks Luffy into bed

"I'm going to be weeding out all the Baroque Works from both sides of arms" Robin slides into bed

"Why would you do that?" Igaram just finishes getting Sanji back into his bed and tucks him in

"I'm under order as an apology" She tugs on Luffy's hand

Igaram walks over to Vivi "Can we really trust her" He asks as he watches her get comfortable

Vivi not looking away from the window "I don't know, but I do know we can trust Luffy so let's give her a chance"

Igaram nods "Princess how long do you plan to keep his hat?"

"Until Luffy wakes up so I can give it back to him in person" She tips the hat to hides her blushing face

Flash Back

The gang in the Desert

Luffy is laying under a dead "Luffy what's wrong" Vivi ask

"I quit" Luffy pouts

"What!?" everyone shouts

"Luffy we don't have time to deal with your shit we're in the middle of helping Vivi stop a civil war did you forget that?" Sanji rants

Luffy lifts both his legs and slams them down "I don't wanna"

"You what!?" Sanji bellows

Luffy ignores Sanji "Vivi" he nearly snaps at her

"What is it?" She readies herself

"I want to kick Crocodile's ass" She flinches "If you think about it what's the point of stopping the rebels, they won't listen to us and by chance they do will that stop Crocodile?"

Nami lets out a nerves chuckle "He's got a point"

"Amazing he does use his brain" Sanji gasp nearly swallowing his cigarette

"In your mind you believe everything will just come to a screeching stop" Luffy snaps his fingers "Just like that, even though everything is against you a Warlord, Two fully equipped armies and everything that you don't know" Luffy stare up at her watching everything sink in "Quit being such a child"

Nami opens her mouth, but is cover by Zoro, she looks at him he places one finger to his lips "He's not done yet"

"So what if all that is true what's exactly wrong with wishing for no one to die?" Vivi's fist curled up into white knuckles

Luffy looks up at her again watching her tremble silently begging him not to say it "…People die"

She punches him "Shut your mouth don't you dare talk to me like that again, that's exactly what I'm trying to prevent!" she screams "The Rebels, the royal forces, the citizen's no one dissevers this, the only one who dissevers to die is Crocodile"

Luffy looks up at her "No on dissevers this?" He comes back with this own punch "Neither do you"

Usopp is holding Sanji back "Luffy you're going too far!"

Vivi tackles him and starts whaling on him "What did you say"

Luffy blocks her and counter with a head butt "Even I can tell from a single glance at what's needs to be done for your country"

She gets back on top of with her assault "Do you think your life is enough to stop all this" He said through her beating

"Then what else do I have to give!?" She cries

Luffy grabs her by the wrist slamming her to the ground getting on top of her his forehead touching her fore head "You have are life, or did you forget that we're your friends"

She struggles to get him off as the tear start pouring out "There they are, it's good to see you're still alive, for some time now I thought you were dead" He gets off her she covers her face in shame, as the tear continues. Luffy stretches his arm over picking up his hat as Nami comes over and comforts Vivi "Vivi, I don't hate your childish idea of no one died in this war that would make things a whole lot simpler, but it now time to be an adult, there will be people dying and that's that, but that number doesn't matter what does matter is the number of people that live" Luffy flips her hood getting her to look at him as the tears still roll, he places his hat on her head "So tell me…. Where is Crocodile" His order sends shivers up her spine

End of Flash back

Vivi lets out a yawn, taking a look around at her crew a smile creeps across her face. She gets out of her seat taking the long way to her bed stopping at the foot of Luffy's bed she walks over to him, looking down at his goofy snoring face she leans over and kisses his cheek "Thank you for everything captain" she goes over to her bed and slips in falling asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow

In the morning

Two figures stir awake a raven hair woman tugging on her hand seeing that the owner of it still refuses to let go of. she tugs on it again knocking the baby blue hair woman out of her bed "Sorry about that"

"He still won't let go of you?" Vivi pulls her self off the floor

"It seems so" She tugs on his arms still not use to the hold he has on her

"Would you like some breakfast?" She picks up his straw hat and put it back on

She's about to say no but her stomach has a different answer "I would"

The two walk to the dining hall meeting with Cobra, Igaram, Pell, and Chaka "Good morning everyone" Vivi greeted

When Pell see Robin he ready himself only to stop by Chaka and Vivi stepping in the way "Stand down Pell she on our side now"

Robin walks past Vivi and sits down at the table two seats down from everyone "Yes that's right I join Luffy and his crew yesterday and as an apology I will be weeding out all the Baroque Works from your army and the rebellion" Robin sit there with her head resting in the palm of her hand "So I'll need you to get in contact with the leader letting him know that I'm coming"

Vivi sit next to her "We will, but for now let's just sit and enjoy some breakfast"

Robin looks at Vivi "Thank you" breakfast came and gone in silence "Now if you excuse me I got work to do" Robin get up from the table with Vivi right behind her and the two are off with Luffy still holding on tripping innocent people

"Your Highness can we really trust that woman" Pell ask before washing down the rest of his meal with a drink of water

"I don't know, but as far as I know the man and his crew who brought back our princess and saved our country took her in so at least we can do is give her a chance out of respect for them," Cobra said the other three nod their heads in agreement

Time Skip: Three Days

Everything works out just fine Robin kept her word about her apology to the point where Vivi wasn't worried anymore. She out and about finishing the last of her chore

"That's the last of them" Robin stands there watching the last of Baroque Works weeds being taking away, she drops her board with wheels readying herself as she steps on in, but nothing happens. She notices something is missing, looking at her hand, as a sad and happy smile crept across her face "So your finally waking up, Luffy" picking up her board with wheels. She makes her way back to the castle meeting up with Ussop and Sanji who are coming back from their shopping when they stop in front of a hole in the wall and the next wall over and so on and so forth,

The owners of the homes were complaining about the holes saying it looks like someone kick their way thru, Sanji sweating redirecting the group of three "Hey Usopp Robin think there something over there"

Usopp look at the whole collection with a question plastered over his face, Robin, on the other hand, took one look and she already knew "You shouldn't make a mess and leave it to the innocent people to clean it after" Robin said as she follows after Sanji making him sweat even more

"I don't know what you're talking about" Making her giggle

"Of course you don't" The silence returns as the group of three made their way to the bottom of the stairs that lead to the palace

Usopp couldn't stand the silence anymore "Y'think he's awake yet?"

"If he is, it would get really noise" Sanji rolls his eyes

"He is awake" Robin chimes in

"Really how do you know?" Usopp asks tilting his head

Robin raises the hand Luffy's been holding the whole time "He finally let go"

"Well it's about time" Sanji rant and he continues his rant and Usopp was there protecting Luffy they didn't notice the sad and lonely look in her eyes.

"So Robin what are you going to do with that board with wheels now that Luffy let you go" Ussop ask pointing at it The group reach the bottom of the stairs leading to the palace, two head up them and Robin heads down a hidden passage, as Robin made her way down the hidden passage she stops in front of a door where she will enter into the palace she pulls out a folded up piece of paper from her pocket, unfolding it she looks it over taking a deep breath and exhale ("It would be best to leave it to him to deal with this")

"I think I'll keep it who knows this thing can still be fun" She chuckles at the idea

"You've really like that kind of stuff ?" Sanji ask exhaling a cigaret cloud The group reach the bottom of the stairs leading to the palace, two head up them and Robin heads down a hidden passage, as Robin made her way down the hidden passage she stops in front of a door where she will enter into the palace she pulls out a folded up piece of paper from her pocket, unfolding it she looks it over taking a deep breath and exhale ("It would be best to leave it to him to deal with this")

"I've around to enjoy it" The group reach the bottom of the stairs leading to the palace, two head up them and Robin heads down a hidden passage, as Robin made her way down the hidden passage she stops in front of a door where she will enter into the palace she pulls out a folded up piece of paper from her pocket, unfolding it she looks it over taking a deep breath and exhale ("It would be best to leave it to him to deal with this")

Inside the room, the straw hat pirates reunite

Robin joins the rest of the group right after the head maid sends a servant delivering a cart full of fruit "What are you a magician"

"Hum?" A smile spreads across his face "Hey Robin you're just in time the banquet is about to begin!" He springs out of bed and bolts out of the room so fast that he doesn't notice Robin grabbing his hand his crew follows after him

"Robin what are you doing," Vivi ask getting everyone attention excepted Luffy

"I need to talk to Luffy" Robin uses her ability to anchor her self to the ground, using her ability again she trips Luffy sending him whipping back, Sanji and Usopp taking the full force of the rubber man's return

"Awwwwww come on Robin I'm hungry" Luffy groans

"You will Luffy I need to talk to you" Robin looks at the rest of the crew "Alone"

Luffy opens his mouth to disagree until he takes a good look in her eyes, he closes his mouth after a few more seconds Luffy nods his head "Alright, everyone you all go ahead we'll catch up later" Everyone opens their mouths in protest but Luffy steps in "It's all right everyone you all go on we'll catch up" giving them his toothy smile

Everyone nods their heads dragging Ussop and Sanji and goes on with out them "Please follow me" Robin leads Luffy down the hall the longer way around to the dining hall. The pair are now half way down the hall with nothing said, Luffy spends the whole time watching Robin as she tries to figure out what to say

"So Robin what do you want to talk about" Luffy finally breakers the silence, after seeing the dining room hall came in sight

Her shoulders drop letting out a sigh of defeat "Well Luffy there is no other way I could tell you" She pulls out the folded piece of paper and hands it to him. He looks at the paper then looks at her looking at the paper again he unfolds it

Looking it over he shrugs it off "So what this is a simple misunderstanding, all Vivi is going to have to do is tell her story and this wouldn't matter" He hands the paper back to her

She takes it shaking her head "Luffy there is more involved to this wanted poster than a simple misunderstanding" Luffy title his head. Robin and Luffy continued walking to the dining hall she explained how deep the meaning of the wanted poster truly is quiet enough so she wouldn't be over heard

Robin finished explaining right when the pair reaches the double doors, Luffy scratches his head processing everything Robin just told him "Alright I under stand what you told me, but why haven't you told Vivi yet?"

"I wanted to, but due to my situation with this kingdom if I told her or any of them that wouldn't turn out all that good for me" Luffy nods his head understanding what she was talking about "So that's why I decided to wait for you so you could break the ice"

Luffy folds up the paper and places it in his pocket "All right, now I just need to figure out when to tell her and soon" Robin nods in agreement, Luffy puts his hand on the door "You know what Robin?" She looks him in the eyes wondering what he's about to say "I'm right about you, you're a really good person" He shoves the door open with a slam "I'M HUNGRY!" Robins faces warms up with a blush and a smile, she follows him into the dining hall

Dinner is over and everyone is in the bath enjoying the royal soaking

Men's bath

Sanji is bugging Igaram about where the women's bath is, he refuses to tell, but the king on the other hand "It's over here" Cobra points at a wall

"Your highness!" Igaram yells at him

"I like your how you work old man" Sanji chimed all the guys except Zoro peeks over the wall

Women's bath

Nami Vivi and Robin are having a nice little chat, as Vivi scrubs Nami's back, Robin scrubs Vivi's back Robin already had her back scrub "I wonder if there is a ship with a bath this big" Nami thought out loud

"There are" Robin chimes in

"Really?" Vivi asks sounding all existed, Vivi looks back seeing all the men peeking over the wall "What are all you doing!?"

"Those idiots" Nami rolls her eyes, Robin giggles she looks at the men her eyes landing into Luffy's eyes when their eye met he remembers something important

Nami stands up "Happiness punch" She drops her towel "That will be ten thousand beris from each person"

She cleans off the wall all except one, Luffy is still there before Nami dropped her towel his sight was redirected onto the cherry face princess "NAMI!" she screeched

"Oh come now princess" Robin calls from the bath "There is no need to be jealous it looks like there is still one stand for you" Robin points at the last man standing

"Luffy what are you staring at!?" Her blushing face just got worst, she starts fidgeting with her towel

"Why don't you give him something to remember you by" Nami spoke up fully confidently knowing she wouldn't do it

She looks at the ground then looks up at the man staring at her then repeated this two more time she takes a deep breath and loosen her towel and lets it drop. "Ha ha ha Happiness punch" she stutters

"Sorry princess you were to slow" Robin broke the ice

"What?" Vivi asks looking at the spot where Luffy once was

"Ya sorry, Vivi Luffy jumped off the wall before you dropped your towel" Nami informs. Vivi angerly picks her towel up and wraps herself back into it and storms over joining Robin in the bath plops down next to her with her arms cross "Oh come on Vivi, there is always next time, if it's any courtesy I honestly believe you wouldn't even try to do it" Nami said joining her friends in the bath

It doesn't help ("Dame it") Vivi cured through embarrassment can't believe she did that

In the men's bath

Luffy joins the rest of the crew just in time for Cobra to bow his head in thanks to the Pirates that set his kingdom free

Luffy gives him a smile "No problem" As quick as his smile came it faded "Hey Cobra Igaram Pell dingo can you four stop by our bed room before we leave tonight" the men in the bath pass each other glances "Oh and that one guy who led the army of the rebellion, him to if he's still around"

"Okay, may I ask why" Cobra getting an uneasy feeling from Luffy

Luffy scratches the back of his head trying to think of a way to explain it "Because there is something important that you all need to know, so please come by our room before we go tonight"

Cobra nods his head "We will get Kouza"

Luffy stands up wrapping his towel around his waist "Thank you" those were his last words before he leaves the bath, this raises concern for his crew

It's night time and the straw hat crew are discussing what's the next step

As the crew continues their discussion Luffy is being quiet as he lays on the bed looking at the ceiling with Robin sitting right next to his head "Luffy, it up to you to give the final word?" Ussop leaning against the foot of the bed "Luffy?"

Robin looks down at the man lost in thought, she shacks him a little snapping him out of thought "Hmmm what up" Luffy sits up

"Everyone is waiting for your final decision, do we stay or do we go" Robin informed

"Ya, Ya we leave tonight, but before we go there is something very important that need to be brought up" The exchange glances, Luffy looks back at Robin, giving her a nod, that she returns

"What's this very important thing that needs to be brought up?" Vivi ask

"Well" There is a knocking on the door, Luffy's ear perk up "Come in" Cobra Igaram Pell Dingo and Kouza come walking into the room "Thank you for coming" Everyone looks around wondering why these men just walked into their room, before anything could be said Luffy speaks up "You all are wondering why you're here or what is so important..." Luffy takes out the folded piece of paper out of his pocket "I'm sorry everyone there is no softer way to break this to you" he unfolded the paper showing it to them

It's a wanted poster of Vivi with a bounty twenty-seven hundred million beris "WHAT!" Everyone but Luffy, Robin, and Vivi screamed

"There is no way that could be real" Igaram bellows

"It is and it will be world wide announced in the morning" Luffy spoke "Robin will you please explain the rest", Luffy doesn't take his eyes off of Vivi after she took the wanted poster from him

"Yes, you see everyone how I got involved with Baroque Works through a man known by the name Negative-Zero. I had nowhere else to go and I needed a safe place to be that's when I met him and he introduces me to Crocodile" she gets further into detail, Luffy stairs down Vivi she has not looked up at him from the moment of taking the piece of paper away from him "So with all that said Crocodile was nothing more than a bishop in this game, who ever this Negative-Zero person is the player in this game"

Hearing this last bit rang the loudest, question came flying out left and right trying to squeeze out more information "what do I do" even though it was a whisper everyone heard it over all the unanswered question

"What do I do" she calls out a little louder

"Vivi are you okay," Cobra asked out of fear for his daughter

"What DO I DO !" She yells

"Whoa whoa Vivi calm down" Nami and Kouza trying to calm her down

She's screaming and rocking back and forth "WHAT DO I DO!"

As she continues this, Luffy calls out to her "Vivi" His voice goes unheard as everyone is trying to calm Vivi down

"VIvi!"He calls out louder, but still, his voice goes unheard

"VIVI!" Luffy calls out louder, but still goes unheard

In a blink of the eye Luffy bolts into the crowd picking Vivi by the shoulders and slams her against the wall "VIVI!" his voice booms, Kouza readies himself but is stopped by Dingo and Pell

"Luffy?" She looks at him thru her tears and dead eyes "Luffy what, what do I do?"

Luffy steps back placing both their feet on the floor, letting out a lite chuckle "Vivi, I don't know why you're getting so fussy" Everyone looks at him ready to kill him, Vivi looks at him so confused "This simply means your adventure with us isn't over yet" He gently bops her with the back of his hand "You big dummy" He gives her a smile that brings the life back in her eyes

She rubs her forehead where he bopped her; letting the words sink in, she throws her arms around his neck pulling into a very grateful hug "Your right Luffy, my adventure with you and everyone isn't over yet how could I be so childish" He welcomes her with a hug of his own

He breaks the hug giving her his signature smile, pushing her away "Now quit wasting time and go and pack for the next leg of your adventure with us"

Giving him a cute salute "Aye captain" She runs off to her room, Luffy realizes something and goes chasing after her with his crew following shortly after and everyone else "Why are you all chasing me!?" Everyone runs into Vivi's room "Why are you all here!?" she asks

"I remember something, you're going to have to cut all ties that connected you to your home," Luffy said trying to sound smart

"I already knew that" Vivi deadpanned, Karoo quacked in agreement "Now come on Karoo lets pack up"

Luffy looks over his shoulder at Robin, she catches his stare, shrugging her shoulder in response, he lets out a sigh which makes her giggle "Vivi you don't understand" She looks up from her bag so does Sanji Igaram Pell and Dingo (Sanji is trying to go through Vivi's panties collection Igaram Pell and Dingo are working together to keep him out of it) "You must cut ALL-TIES" Vivi looks at him not getting the message "That means Karoo tonight is your last ride with Vivi "

"QQQQQUUUUUUUAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK!?" It goes off on a quacking fit and shaking its head

"Hey Chomper what is Karoo saying?" Usopp whispers

Not taking his eyes off of Karoo and Luffy "He keeps repeating: "I go where ever Vivi goes"

"Obviously" Zoro chimes in

Vivi stands there figuring out what to say to convince Luffy to keep Karoo with her as well, but the only problem is that she could only come up with one answer "Karoo" Everything goes silence "I'm sorry, but Luffy is right" Karoo redirects his quacking fit to Vivi, but it doesn't last long Vivi decks Karoo shutting him up, it looks at her covering the cheek she just punched "Shut up you idiot I don't want to leave you behind either, but it's true I must cut off all ties to my homeland that even means you, because your breed of ducks don't exist anywhere else, but here" She takes a long deep breath with tears in her eyes "Tonight is our last ride together until I return" She gets on her knees hugging her duck and he hugs her back

"Your highness is there really no other place in the world we live in that Karoo species excites," Kouza asked hurting for the Princess and her duck

The king lets out a sad sigh "Are home land is the only place in the world were Karoo species excites"

Everyone bows their heads in a silent "I'm sorry". Luffy is the one that brakes the silence, getting down on one knee picking Vivi and Karoo back on their feet "Come on we need to leave"

Vivi and Karoo nod in agreement and finished packing "Okay everyone I'm ready to go"

"Vivi I have something for you, you can choose to do with it as you please" Cobra speaks up, everyone follows Cobra out of the room and down the hall leading to a giant volt door. Nami gets excited

Before Cobra begins to puts in the combination "Cobra please wait a second" everyone looks a Robin, using her ability covers Nami's eyes

"Robin, what the hell let go I want to see I want to see" She struggles to pull Robin's hands off of her

"Okay now you may" She gives everyone a sweet smile

The Straw-hat crew give Robin a thumbs up (That means Vivi and Karoo as well) "Good thinking Robin" they all said in unity

Cobra Igaram Pell Dingo and Kouza with sweat drop let out a nerves chuckle Cobra opened the volt door as everyone enter the volt, everyone looked at Nami as she struggles to get Robin off of her an evil smile spread from one face to the next "OOOOOOOOOOOO wow Vivi your family has a lot of gold and beris" Luffy starts off

Nami ears perk up "Oh yes there is over nine-hundred billions beris worth in GOLD and cash stored in here" Vivi chimes in everyone else is trying to hold in their laughter and failing miserably to do so

Robin turn "Oh now Princess there is so much more than that" Nami starts crying pleading Robin to let her see Robin bends down scooping up two hands full and pouring them out making the gold sing for Nami, everyone is on the ground dying trying to hold their laughter in

"There is?" Vivi some how was able to repose her self enough to say this bit

"Oh yes with a quick look around I say there is triple maybe even quadruple that amount, I can't say for sure I'm going to need to look this place up and down to give a proper reading of how much there really is" Robin said with confidence in her voice, making Nami struggle harder and kill everyone more

"No no no Robin we have to leave tonight so your just going to leave the question in the air How much beris are truly in this kings volt" Luffy was able to say making his voice echo telling Nami just how large the inside the volt truly is

This makes her scream, "I HATE ALL OF YOU" everyone can't hold their laughter in anymore and they all laugh them selves in half

Cobra comes back carrying a little treasure chest "You all are such a lively bunch" Nami is in the middle of beating Sanji to death (She was going to beat Zoro, but he pushed Sanji in the way) he's more than happy to take it

Everyone looks at Cobra he presents the little treasure to Vivi "Father is that what I think it is" Vivi takes the chest from her father

"You may do what ever you like with it" Vivi is a little hesitant about opening it

"Alright everyone we got to get going" Luffy announces interrupting Vivi from opening the little treasure chest

Vivi giving her Father one last hug before she and the rest of the Straw-hat crew runs off "Vivi one last thing"


End file.
